Kitty Wanna Kat?
by Ryxina
Summary: A wild Squishy appeared in wonderland! How will she cope? Don't worry, she was born for this! Wait, does she have a cat? Dang that's a big cat! Join Katherine on her adventure! Probably Boris/OC in the future.
1. I'm Going On An Adventure!

**AN: I decided to take a little break from A Tiny Problem because I lost my inspiration for Legend of Zelda :(. I won't abandon it though just a temporary rest for it I guess and when I get inspiration for it I shall be here.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's of course.**

* * *

"Get off the computer and at least _attempt_ to go outside! It is a beautiful day out, don't ruin it by playing some video game!" my mom nagged.

"Well I'd say the day in Minecraft is absolutely beautiful! The pigs are out, the sheep are making too much fucking noise, and the cows are too! Delightful~!" I said. Truth is I'm in a cave, don't tell my mom!

"Go outside and read or something before I turn off the Wi-Fi." She said coldly. I looked up from the diamond I just found and did not like the results. She was serious.

Oh, damn.

"OK, OK. Let me save and get a book. You'll be joining me I presume?" I said with a small sigh. No winning with this woman, I swear.

"No, actually, I'm going grocery shopping. Anything you need?"

"Meat, I need protein." I said while getting up and grabbing _Grimm's Brothers Fairytales _off my bookshelf.

"Ok, bye, love you."

"Bye, love you." I said while walking past her so I could reach the stairs.

I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and sighed. No interesting things happening, like usual. It gets pretty lonely here regardless of the two little brothers and one older sister who doesn't know how to move out. It's not like we live in a big house it's relatively small. We have a big backyard though, mostly because we don't know when to stop with the animals.

With all my thinking I walked head-first into the sliding glass door that separates the outside from the inside.

"Fudge nugget." I grumbled under my breath, rubbing my head to soothe the oncoming red mark.

Sliding the door open, I take a seat on the chair swing making sure I have a view of the grass. It's just grass in case you were wondering, we have a bunch of plants scattered around at the edges but mostly it's just grass. But that's OK because grass is cool.

Once I was settled I opened the book and turned the page to _Cinderella_. It's one of my favorites, I mean, c'mon! The stepsisters cut off their feet and then get their eyes pecked out! That's so cool and it never fails to make me laugh at the misfortune they brought onto themselves.

About halfway through the story I heard rustling. My first thought '_I'm going to die, I hope it's bloody._' But that was immediately gone when I saw the adorable little white rabbit dressed in a little suit. I decided we'd all be happier if the rabbit disappeared, he wouldn't get mauled by the dogs and I wouldn't have to clean it up. Win-win-lose, lose because I wouldn't be able to see a rabbit getting mauled but it was so cute I don't think I could live with that on my conscience.

Wait rabbits don't wear suits.

'_My time has come to leave this mortal plain and finally return to my true home amongst the gods._' What?

"Ah, there you are, My Dear," Oh, damn, it talks, "If you would please follow me!"

"… Can I get some clothes first?" I asked. Don't look at me like that, this is a once in a lifetime occasion and I'm not wasting it.

"As long as I may follow, wouldn't want you running off!" it practically sang that, dang nice voice, dude.

"I'm going on an adventure~!" I whisper yelled excitedly. Don't try that at home, it causes injuries.

I ran inside, making sure I don't bump into the glass door again, and ran upstairs with peter rabbit following. When I got to my room I grabbed a bag and stuffed a bunch of stuff in there, such as: clothes, books, handheld game systems, games, my awesome hats, my un-pitched tent, a pillow, and a blanket. Wow, such a magical bag! Not really it's one of those really big camping ones with those weird straps. You must be wondering why I have one, well for when the zombies come of course!

Running into the bathroom, I grabbed my brush, toothpaste, and toothbrush. Don't want cavities! I giggled a little at my own stupid attempt at a joke but got cut off by an impatient meow.

Turning around I came face to face with my little kitty. I say little but I swear she's like seventy pounds. I can't leave my baby… I could bring her with, I got a kitty carrier.

Let's do it.

Digging through the depths of my room I came upon what I was looking for. Da~Da~Da~Daaaaaa~! I grabbed her kitty food and brush and stuck it in with the rest of my stuff all while forcing a little, fat, kitty into a carrier. I have talent.

"OK, Peter, lemme get some food and water and were off!" I said enthusiastically.

"Oh dear, are you sure you need the cat?" He asked hesitantly with his awesome voice.

"Yes." And that's the end of that.

I, once again, ran down the stairs towards the kitchen miraculously managing not to fall. OK, now, graham crackers, soda, water, and beef jerky. I scrambled around the kitchen for five minutes managing to find enough to support myself for at least a week. After I was done I saw a pen and paper. I smiled; better try not to worry them too much.

"OK done~! Let us be off!" I said to the nameless rabbit, "Oh wait, what's your name?"

"Didn't you call me by my name?" I gave him a confused look, "My name is Peter, dear! Peter White! Now let us go!"

"K gotta go fast, gotcha, Pete. My name is Katherine Glass, but you may call me Squishy!"

"I know your name, my dear. I can't say the same for that rather… interesting nickname though and please do not call me Pete, it is Peter!" he thought for a minute, "How did you come upon that nickname?"

"My boobs are reaaaaally squishy." I replied. It's not a lie, my mom decided to poke my boob one day and said they were squishy and decided to call me Squishy.

I guess we were walking while talking because I somehow ended up outside in front of a giant hole.

What.

"How'd this get here?!" I said, jumping. I felt bad afterwards though since my adorable cat, Lilith, meowed in protest.

"No matter, Dear, just jump!" He yelled before jumping in.

Well you know what they say, if there is a suicidal, talking, white rabbit wearing fancy clothes that jumps down giant holes, follow.

"GERONIMO~!" I yelled, jumping into the pitch black darkness.

In the middle of all the panicked meows and my euphoric laughter, despite my fear of heights, I imagined my families faces when they found the piece of paper that had the words 'I'm going on an adventure!' Oh I'm dead when I get back!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tell me if you see any mistakes please!**


	2. I'm Gonna Die! Yay!

**AN: So hi! I would like to thank xxXMythiaXxx, Sleeping Moon, and CloeGryffindor for reading and reviewing, they made me really happy! This chapter isn't as good as it could be and I think I put a few commas where they shouldn't be but feh. It has a description of what Katherine looks like in here though, I tried to casually throw it in there but failed. Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's of course.**

* * *

When the end of the hole came near I decided now was a good time to put my ninja moves into action.

"Bend your knees, arms in, and think light." I whispered to myself, making sure Lilith's cage was secure in my arms.

"We are almost there, My Dear, do not fear!" Peter rhymed. Now all we need is some sick beats, yo.

The ground, of what I have concluded to be a forest, was coming closer and closer and my phobia of heights was making itself known. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for my impending death. I hope I explode or something when I connect with the ground, if I'm going down someone is cleaning it up.

After a couple of seconds I landed gently face first on grass. And by gently I mean I feel like I just fell down a bunch of stairs.

"Ow." I whispered against the grass.

"My Dear, are you quite alright?" Peter asked concernedly.

"Just orangey." I replied while sitting up.

"Orangey? Dear, don't you mean 'peachy'?" he asked.

"Peaches are stupid, oranges are where it's at." I told him, checking to make sure Lilith is OK.

She is, thank goodness. She's unconscious, but still alive.

"Alright, if that is fine with you," he looked at a pocket watch I didn't notice he had and freaked out, "Here drink this!" he pulled out a little bottle hastily and shoved it into my hands, "Now I must bid you adieu!" he said before quickly running off and disappearing into the forest.

"He really likes rhyming," I inspected the little bottle, seeing that it had a little heart as the lid, "Perfect for my bottle collection."

I guess it's not really a bottle, I think it's a vial. I narrowed my eyes at the little thing, swishing around the mysterious liquid inside. It looks so cute… wait, what the…

"What the fuck is wrong with my arm?!" I exclaimed, freaking out.

I immediately yanked my bag off my back and started digging around for my Nintendo DS. I latched onto the square piece of technology as soon as I found it, flipping it open and opening the camera setting.

"Oh, my dachshund." I whispered grimly, the worst has come.

I was adorable. Not only that I looked like I just crawled out of an anime. I know what you're thinking, "What's wrong with being cute?" well, being cute means that boys will most likely notice you and probably hit on you, which means having to shoo them off. You get what I'm saying? No? It means socializing, I hate that crap, it's stupid.

My normally short and dull brown hair was now a shiny dark brown and was almost to my shoulders, my eyes though, man, they got lighter! My old dark blue eyes were now replaced with icy blue. What the fuck! My skin didn't change all that much, still the same pale skin from not going outside often, still the same little mole thingy under my left eye, the only difference is my skin is way clearer. Not that I was pimply to begin with but I still had the occasional few.

I don't know what I should be freaking out over, the fact that my normally semi-pretty face was adorable or the fact that I have one of those strands of hair that stick up on the top of my head. It defies gravity and it's freaking me out, I signed up for murdering bad guys and maybe a few civilians not to transform into some loli.

I closed my Nintendo glumly and put it back into my backpack, preparing to wallow in self misery for a little bit. How did I not notice that Peter and Lilith looked like a cartoon too? Not fair, not fair I say, INJUSTICE! Why me of all people? Why am I so spe-!

My misery was cut off by a panicky meow coming from the cage on my left, looking over I noticed two green eyes staring at me through the bars. Poor baby must be close to a heart attack. I opened the cage door and cradled the black cat with my left arm, the other digging through my backpack for the leash I never unpacked from my last camping trip when I was ten. I could feel Lilith's claws sinking into my arm while she squirmed, trying to break free of my awesome arm.

Finally managing to find the rope thingy I pulled it out and quickly hooked it onto her little black collar knowing I got it on when I heard the little jingle from her bell. She instantly jumped out of my arm when I let go, trying to run off but being kept at bay by the leash.

I sighed, picking up the vial that fell from my hand when I started freaking out. I uncapped it and sniffed it… it didn't smell like anything and it looked like water. It's safe to drink, right? I mean if it was poisoned wouldn't I be able to at least smell it? Fuck it.

I looped the leash around my wrist, making sure it was secure before I let go to uncap the mysterious vial. I yanked it off, almost hitting my head with my hand from the unneeded force, and brought it up to my lips, hesitating before I drank it. '_Peter wouldn't try to poison me, right? I mean he's pretty chill for a rabbit in a waistcoat._' I feel he wouldn't kill me, he's cool. I tipped the vial back and felt it run down my throat. It tastes like water… if I drop dead I guess it is poison. I stood there for a couple seconds remaining absolutely still. After ten seconds of nothing happening I capped the vial again and shoved it into a pocket in my backpack.

That was slightly disappointing. Nothing happened, boring. Sticking out my tongue, I blew a raspberry at nothing. Unacceptable, something should have happened-!

I hunched forward and held my stomach as a wild coughing fit appeared. By the time it stopped my face was red and I was out of breath. So something did happen. Yay~ I'm gonna die!

Lilith meowed at me, looking ready to leave the forest and take a nap.

"I'm fine, Lilith, fine. Let us leave this place," I said, breathing heavily and strapping the kitty carrier to the backpack. After that I carefully put it on my shoulders, switching the leash to my right hand when that arm got into the strap, "Adventure~!" I called out excitedly as I skipped away.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please tell me if you spot any mistakes and maybe leave a review! They make me happy even if they are mean it makes me happy just to know you spent the time to write something directed at me! :D Bye Bye!  
**


	3. Thomas the Turtle

**AN: Hi again! So before we start I am going to shamelessly promote my friend, Smugfaic, who started a story on FictionPress called Hijinks. It's really good and funny and is in the humor section if you want to read it. Another thing, I'm not saying there is a full blown torture scene in here but there is something that might be considered "sick" by normal people standards if you don't want to read that part in particular skip the paragraph after '"Now what is it you had in mind, Squishy?" White asked eagerly.' It's not even that bad but I know some people are really bad with that kind of stuff so just a warning. Another thing! Squishy is in another story called The Foreigners of Wonderland written by xxXMythiaXxx It's really good so please check it out! Thank you all who reviewed and followed and favorited I'm not gonna name who because this is getting too long but you guys know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's of course.**

* * *

"Walking, I'm walking, I'm walking, walking, walking. I'm dying, I'm dying, I'm dying, dying, dying. Staring, I'm staring, I'm staring at Lilith's cute little furry butt~!" I sang happily, skipping through the trees. I've probably been walking for three hours and I found a trail after the first hour, it's been smooth sailing since then, "Walking, I'm walking, I'm walk-!" I walked into a wall, successfully cutting myself off.

Wait there's no walls in the forest.

I disconnect my face from the cement to see I'm in a jail cell. It's really tiny and makes me feel slightly claustrophobic. Wait… is that a toy turtle? It is, holy crap yes.

Just as I was about to grab it something smacked into the bars making me jump and Lilith hiss.

"Don't fucking touch Thomas, you stupid shit." I really grumpy voice said from behind the bars.

"Grumpy! Is that you?!" I quickly turned around to meet my fellow dwarf but was met with disappointment when I only saw a hot guy. Boo~.

He had red hair and eyes with a weird eye patch over one; he had on a warden outfit with a little mask on his belt. I could see a bunch of keys, cool keys, keys that I could steal and not feel guilty about stealing.

"Don't fucking call me grumpy!" he growled, "Who the fuck are you?" he narrowed his eye at me.

"I am Squishy!"

"I don't fucking care if you're squishy, I asked who you were, bitch!" We already gave each other nicknames, how nice.

"You misunderstand, Grumpy, my name is Katherine Glass, but I am known to most by 'Squishy'." I told him while sitting crisscross applesauce.

"Stop calling me Grumpy! And Squishy is a stupid fucking nickname." Can you stop saying fucking for two fucking seconds?

It's weird usually I wouldn't even exchange two words with a stranger, just look away and ignore them, but here I am talking with a complete stranger, and one who locked me up without my knowledge no less!

I stared at him with pursed lips and wide eyes, making sure not to blink. I slowly reached for 'Thomas' making sure he saw what I was doing.

"Don't you fucking dare!" he yelled, he smacked the bars, successfully making a bunch of noise. Like that's going to stop me.

"Oh my, what's going on here?" a cheery voice asked. Lo and behold an exact copy of Grumpy walks into view, the only difference between them is Grumpy #2 is dressed as a jester.

"She's touching Thomas! Make her stop or I will!" Grumpy #1 yelled childishly. He wasn't lying though, Thomas the toy turtle is currently in my lap being petted. Lilith even decided to start licking him.

"My Dear," Everyone stop fucking calling me 'My Dear', seriously, "Will you please give me the toy?"

I tipped my head back, looking at the cement ceiling in thought, "Hmmmmmmmmmm. No~." I stuck my tongue out at them.

"That's fucking it!" Again with the fucking, "I'm coming in!" That sounded dirty~.

He fiddled with his keys, jamming the correct key into the lock and stomping in. He stood in front of me and glared down at me. Wow he was tall. Probably like six feet tall or something. Way taller than me, but that's not hard to do because I'm 4'11.

"Give me Thomas and I'll make sure to kill you painfully." He said dangerously, pulling a whip out of nowhere. At least I think it's a whip.

"Well fuck my moustache and call me David! You torture people! Can I help?! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!" I begged, latching onto his leg.

"What the fuck?!" Grumpy #1 yelled.

Grumpy #2 just smiled, "Of course~! What did you have in mind?"

"DON'T LET HER! WHAT THE SHIT!"

"Well, what are your names?" I don't wanna call them Grumpy #1 and Grumpy #2; I would like to call us friends at this point because after all, friends that torture together stay together.

"You may call us Joker," Like Batman, "but if that is too confusing for you, you may call me White and him Black." That's racist. "Now what is it you had in mind, Squishy?" White asked eagerly.

"Chain them up and tie their feet to their thighs, scoop out one of their eyes, put it in a jar, and make them stare at it. Have the only food or liquid that goes down their throat be their insides and blood, make them so hungry that they chew off their own tongue!" I giggled happily at the image. It took me a week to think of all that but it was worth it!

"That sounds delightful~!" White sang excitedly.

Black looked kind of surprised, "Aren't you supposed to be a foreigner? What the fuck?!" he shook me off his leg.

"I'm afraid I can't let you torture any but we will put your ideas to good use, if you have any more please tell us!" Will do, White

"Wait, wait, wait. What is a foreigner? I'm not French or anything and last I checked I was in America. What."

"You drank the medicine of hearts, correct?" White asked.

"You mean that poison stuff? Yea, it made me cough a lot and it's really slow. I mean I drank it, let it kill me already." I stated irritably.

"I can kill you right now." Black mocked.

"OK. Make sure it's bloody!"

"No, what the fuck?!"

"Ok, OK, break it up, children." I'm not a child I'm just short!

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"Why would you want to leave?" White asked.

"I am currently in a jail cell."

"Oh~ I almost forgot about that! Would you like to join me at the circus?"

"Heckers yea! LET'S BLOW THIS POPSICLE CELL! GOODBYE, PMSING GRUMPY!" I ran past Black towards White, dragging Lilith along.

"Would you like to put your backpack somewhere?" White asked, ignoring the angry yelling from Black.

"Yes. What about Lilith?"

"We can drop her off at the animal tent, the workers there will be happy to take care of her!" White smiled even more than he already was.

~~~~Thomas the Turtle~~~~

I looked around excitedly at all the colorful tents and assorted thingies. So much havoc to wreak, so little time.

We had already dropped Lilith off at the animal tent and White was right, they were absolutely ecstatic to take care of such an adorable thing like Lilith, Lilith of course loved the attention if her smug face was anything to go by. My backpack was currently in White's "Quarters" as he called it. I was disappointed when it was just a tent and not an actual building made out of quarters. But now I don't have to lug around all my crap, I could have packed lighter but I don't know when I'll be back home and I **need** those items, it is essential for me living.

"Well, dear, how do you like it so far?" White asked excitedly.

"So cool! Let's go do some shit! Let's go eat!" I was literally bouncing up and down by now, "LET'S GO KILL A MAN, HOLY CRAPPERS WRAPPERS, I'M SO PUMPED!" I yelled suddenly. Some of the people around us- who I noticed didn't have faces, but that's OK because science probably went too far- run away at the mention of killing.

"I absolutely love your enthusiasm! Let's go do as much as we can," he stuck out his hand, "shall we?"

I grabbed his hand, still bouncing up and down, "We shall! MUSH!" I ran forward dragging him along with me for a total of five seconds before he picked up the pace. We probably look really weird, I mean a tiny girl and a giant jester-man frolicking through a circus.

This should be fun.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please tell me if you see any mistakes, and sorry for it being a little rushed.**

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
